


It's like looking in a broken mirror

by ChaoticMajor



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (but seriously cannon is good angst and im scared for tommy), Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Cuddling, fuck cannon right now, i just dont know who and how many, only happy times here, there will be more people, this is based off of that one tommyinnit meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/pseuds/ChaoticMajor
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo find some old portal blueprints while rummaging around in Phil's room earlier that day. After completing the portal, Tommy falls through. He's fine, but he cant say the same for the seven clones that just fell out of it.
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Into the Tommy-verse

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered that one Tommyinnit meme and went, 'hey this could be a story!' and now we're here.  
> I have so many mini projects and school, sorry if the updates for we dont want to be found slow down a bit.

** CHAPTER 1 **

It had been a long and tedious task, but it was finally done. Tommy and Tubbo had finished the portal structure they found blueprints of while looking through some of Phil’s old chests. It looked like your average Nether portal, but it was made of polished Granite and polished Blackstone.

“The instructions say we need to splash a potion of purple colour on it to activate. It doesn’t specify what type of purple potion though…” Tubbo mused aloud, reading off of the blueprint. Tommy looked over from the brewing stand he had brought. He had no clue on how to make any sort of potion, much less a splash potion. He was just messing with ingredients until he made a purplish potion.

“Does this seem ok?” He asked Tubbo who was gazing at the portal. Tubbo turned to look and squinted.

“Yeah seems good. Just make it splash.”

“How?”

“Gunpowder.”

Tommy made a sound in agreement as he put some gunpowder he had from a creeper kill earlier. When the potion was ready, Tommy walked over and held it at the ready.

“Moment of truth?” he asked.

“Moment of truth.” Tubbo confirmed. With that, Tommy threw the potion down on the portal. There was a whooshing sound before a portal opened that gently shifted between indescribable colours. The boys stared in awe. It had worked. They jumped and cheered, they started to push each other around just for the hell of it, when Tommy fell through the portal. They both froze, but nothing happened.

“Maybe it was a bust big man.” Tommy said, getting out of the portal.

“Yeah, maybe.” Tubbo replied wistfully.

They had packed up and were about to leave before they heard a chime and a thud behind them. They turned, only to find a shocking sight look back at them. It was almost a mirror image of Tommy staring right back at them, except not, because this Tommy was dressed as a knight. Knight Tommy, Tubbo dubbed him, just stared at them mutely. They returned the favor. There was another chime and out fell another Tommy, except this one was dressed as a cowboy. Cowboy Tommy brushed himself off as he stood up, then immediately went for his gun after looking up. Another chime and another whoosh. Out fell Tommy clone number three, he looked like a lawyer. When he stood up, he just froze at the sight. No one dared break the silence. That was until the portal spat out another Tommy. This one had wings. Tubbo sighed. This prosses was getting repetitive. Finally, the portal spit out it’s last two Tommy’s before closing. The first Tommy didn’t hit the ground, just floated a bit. The other Tommy ate dirt. Tubbo stared at all the Tommy’s. The one beside him was the original, he knew that the others he could only assume were from different universes.

“Come on Tommy’s, we’re going back to L’Manburg to figure this out.” Tubbo said with a sigh. The Tommy’s all followed him, mainly because he was the only person they vaguely recognized so far. The Tommy’s weren’t stupid, they recognized what they looked like, but they did not recognize the people staring back. As the group entered L’Manburg, they started to gather a crowd. Everyone was wondering, 1) Where was Tubbo going, and 2) Why were there so many Tommy’s???

As soon as he made it up the steps, Tubbo knocked on Phil’s door. It was his blueprint, maybe he’d know what happened. The Tommy’s (except the original Tommy) had started to talk amongst themselves. Phil opened the door to loud chatter, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. He looked out and saw about seven or eight Tommy’s, grabbed Tubbo, and pulled him inside.

“Do you want to explain what happened mate? Or should I ask the multiple clones of my youngest son?” Phil asked Tubbo. Tubbo looked up at him. He looked nervous.

“I’ll start from the beginning. Basically, we found an old portal blueprint of yours lying around and wanted to see if we could make it work.” Phil nodded, Tubbo continued. “We completed it, but then Tommy fell through because of me. He was fine, but that’s when all of the other Tommys popped up. Then the portal just shut down. I’m worried though. Our Tommy hasn’t said a thing after the portal started spitting out basic clones of himself.”

Phil looked outside in slight worry. Amongst the Tommy’s who all stood talking to each other, he spotted his Tommy siting against the railing, eyes closed. Phil turned back around to Tubbo.

“Just talk to him. I think he’s just a bit weirded out. If he doesn’t want to talk, send him in here.” Tubbo nodded and opened the door.

“Oh and Tubbo? one more thing.” Tubbo looked at him. “Don’t make things off of my blueprints again without asking, ok?” Tubbo nodded.  
  
  
“Tommy!” Tubbo shouted into the crowd. He realized a second to late all of them went by the name Tommy. All of the Tommys turned to him at once. He sees his Tommy get up and walk over.

“Hey man, you alright? You haven’t said a word since the portal.” Tommy looked down.

“I’m… I’m not sure. It feels weird y’know? I’m surrounded by people who look and act and talk like me, but I just feel like I’m looking in a broken mirror. I’m sorry, you don’t need to hear this, it’s stupid anyways.” Tommy is about to lay on the couch but is caught in a hug before he can lay down.

“Thank you for telling me.” Tubbo whispered to him. He laid down, Tubbo laying down with him as they snuggled up on the couch. Tommy and Tubbo quickly fell asleep with their shared body warmth.

And if Phil came in later to round up the Tommys and saw the two boys cuddling, it was no one’s business but his self’s if he took a picture.

(this is the meme I'm talking about)


	2. The Knights wear crowns of injustice and solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move on to Sir Thomas' perspective. He talks to our favourite father-figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy Phil's here!  
> Thank you guys for the nice comments <3  
> also things are a bit diffrent for each Tommy but the original follows the cannon storyline up until the house fiasco.

** CHAPTER 2 **

Sir Thomas was very confused. One moment, he’s training with his older brother, Prince Technoblade, next he falls into a place that certainly does not look like the Antarctic Empire or Endlantis. The other weird thing about it was that there seemed to be multiple copies of himself, just altered a bit.

He decides to try and strike up a polite conversation with one of his clones. They looked at him with a weird stare before ignoring him. Thomas shrugged. Later he saw the same clone walk into the house with this world’s version of Prince Toby, his best friend.

He desperately wanted to go up to toby and ask him what in the blazes was happening, but he didn’t want to make a scene. So he sat to the side, taking in his surroundings. This place is very much in need of a clean up he thought. He was looking up, baffled by how there were words in the sky, when he saw King Dream, or this worlds version at least, fly by. His mind froze. Dream couldn’t fly. Not in his world at least.

“King Dream?” he called out to the zooming green figure. Dream stopped and immediately flew down. He wasn’t king and if Tommy didn’t know that by now, Dream would have to teach him the hard way. He landed in L’Manburg and stopped in his tracks. He was surrounded by Tommys. The one that had called him, the one dressed as a knight, extended his hand in greeting. All of the other Tommys turned around at the mention of Dream. Dream did not like this one bit. Why were there so many Tommys?

“Hello, uhh… who are you?” Dream asked knight Tommy. Knight Tommy smiled.

“I am Sir Thomas of the Antarctic Empire, youngest child of King Philza, founder of Endlantis.”

Thomas couldn’t see, but Dream was surprised. That was a long title.

“Why aren’t you a prince?” Thomas looked away sheepishly.

“In all technicality, yes, I am Phil’s youngest son. But I was adopted so without committing treason or something, the highest role they could give me that a child could take was squire. I then became a knight after some years of training.” Thomas explained, seeming almost mad when talking about himself being adopted.

“Who are your brothers?”

“Crown Prince Wilbur Soot and Prince Technoblade.” Thomas said proudly.

By this point, all of the Tommys had walked off, going to explore the SMP out of boredom. Thomas noticed this and decided to check for someone in the house to help him. He saw, what he was going to assume was the Tommy of this world, snuggled against his Toby. Thomas sighed. He missed his friend. He walked to the kitchen and saw Phil in there, looking over the blueprints for something.

“Hello Fa-Phil.” The Phil of this world jumped and placed a hand on his chest.

“Jeeze you scared me, holy shit.” Phil said laughing through his sentence. He looked at Thomas. “Are you knight?” Thomas looked down at his armour, full iron rimmed in diamonds and netherite. A netherite sword mended with diamonds hung at his hip.

“Uhh… yeah, sorta-kinda, but yeah a knight.” He said, tripping through his sentence. It felt so weird to talk to his dad as if they were strangers, which they were.

“What’s with the crown on your chest plate then?” Thomas looked surprised when Phil pointed it out. His fingers lifted to graze it smiling almost melancholy as he remembered his family.

“I’m Sir Thomas, youngest son of King Philza of the Antarctic Empire and Endlantis.” Phil’s eyes widened at Thomas’ words. He was king? If Tommy was his son, why wasn’t he a prince?

“Why aren’t you a prince?” Thomas looked like he’d answered this question already.

“I was adopted. Technically I am a prince, but the people decided that taking some random kid off the streets and making him a prince would be unfair to all other orphans; so I was given the role of squire and earned my title as knight.” Phil nodded, though he seemed distraught that Thomas couldn’t be a prince.

“Does everyone here on the SMP exist in your universe?” Phil asked, wondering if everything played out relatively similar to his own universe.

“I’d think so. I saw your version of Dream, King of Esemmpe, along with prince George and crowned knight Sapnap he’s been nicknamed. And obviously Toby, prince of Elgebetea, younger brother to King Eret and prince Fundy. There’s also my older brothers, Crown prince Wilbur, and prince Technoblade. The rest I believe are either knights or towns people.”

Ok, so not everything is the same, Phil thought. He smiled at Thomas. Thomas smiled back. It wasn’t his real father, but it was close enough.


End file.
